Holocausto
by Aryblack
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Harry perdiera en su combate contra Voldemort y quedase en coma? ¿Y si durante ese tiempo, el Señor Oscuro tomase el poder y comenzase a reclutar un ejército de criaturas híbridas, como los vampiros?SLASH. Respuesta a la idea de Solmar.


**Amnesia**

Agua. Caía en el agua fresca y ligera. Agua que renueva y purifica. Agua calma con su particular sonido al descender suavemente. Así comenzaba el sueño, pero poco después el agua se tornaba turbulenta, sucia, oscura, agresiva, peligrosa, opresiva e implacable, cayendo furiosa y sin piedad como una tromba feroz que arrastra lo que encuentra a su paso. Pero no era agua... era sangre. Se encontraba sumergido en ese mar colérico e intentaba no hundirse completamente. Le costaba mucho mantenerse a flote, las piernas le pesaban, el líquido era espeso y no podía moverse bien. En los sueños nunca se veía la cara, pero sabía que era él mismo, estaba completamente seguro. Intentaba gritar, pero la boca se le inundaba en sangre y la escupía para volver a tomar una bocanada de aire. Intentaba pedir auxilio, pero quizá no llegaría nunca. Jamás había encontrado el final de la extensión sanguinolenta, ni un saliente, ni una persona, ni nada que sirviera para sujetarse. Y a pesar de que no veía límites a aquel océano, seguía escuchando ese ruido de cascada descontrolada.

No sabía cuántas veces había soñado eso, pero no podía salir de esa espiral, ese laberinto sin principio ni salida. Su único alivio es que a veces, tan sólo a veces, podía encontrar un respiro y no soñar con nada, sólo aislarse en la negrura de su mente, sin recuerdos, sin dolor y sin nombre. No conocía nada más que el agua y la sangre de sus sueños y el vacío, ...hasta aquel día.

Oyó unos ruidos... Sí, eran ruidos, algo acompasado que se oía por todos lados, algo que creía poder comparar con el tictac del reloj. Le extrañó ese sonido, aunque supo que en algún momento lo había conocido. Eran ruidos sordos y un ligero crujir, y una de tantas resonancias en masa se aisló de los demás y se oyó cada vez más cercanos.

Algo se posó en su cabeza. No era el molesto cabello apelotonado por la sangre, que se le pegaba en la frente una vez más, ni las tranquilas aguas que lo limpiaban antes de que su sueño volviese a mutar en aquel espantoso delirio. Era algo que unos segundos después, le retiró el flequillo de la cara, enmarcándola tras las orejas. Percibió cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro y de repente notó el inconfundible tacto del agua. En seguida creyó ver la extensa superficie del líquido elemento rodeándole, y más aún tras escuchar un chorrito caer muy cercano a él y un corto chapoteo, pero todo seguía oscuro. Sin embargo, sintió cómo se le iba mojando la cara y chorreaba hacia el cuello, e inmediatamente se percató del templado cosquilleo del líquido en el pelo. El sueño había cambiado, pero pronto volvería a debatirse por respirar. El agua le salpicó la cara y sintió su cuerpo zambullido. Se iba a ahogar. Esta vez su pesadilla había encontrado la forma de acabar con él y lo iba a ahogar. Intentó moverse pero no podía, intentó ver aparecer el mar de aguas tranquilas que pronto se volvería impío y letal, y sin conseguirlo, sólo pudo gritar de angustia.

El sonido que brotó de su garganta se le antojó ronco y débil, pero no le importó a pesar de que era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. El agua pronto lo sumergiría y volvió a sollozar.

El balanceo se detuvo de pronto. El agua cesó de lamer su cuerpo y escuchó varios de esos crujidos que había escuchado anteriormente.

- _¿Harry?_

El sujeto escuchó la voz. Una voz extraña pero que le sonaba familiar al mismo tiempo. Se sintió aliviado, porque su sueño tocaría a su fin, porque al final y afortunadamente, alguien había respondido sus súplicas y lo iba a salvar. Respondió a la llamada, y advirtió ruidos a su alrededor, y cómo volvía a balancearse pero ésta vez desaparecía el agua y algo suave y cálido acariciaba su piel

Una luz le acertó en uno de los ojos y lo cegó momentáneamente.

- _Trae esa poción_ –dijo una voz de hombre, con entusiasmo.

Escuchó más de esos ruidos y poco después le llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un suave descorchamiento, a lo que siguió el tacto del cristal sobre su boca.

- _Traga esto, Harry._

Harry debía ser él. ¿Se llamaba así entonces¿Lo habían salvado finalmente? Intrigado, ingirió el líquido que aquella voz de hombre le había ordenado beber, y notó cómo el bebedizo se colaba por su garganta, como despejando un adormecimiento que él no había advertido. Ahora percibía cada parte de su cuerpo, y no estaba tendido sobre el agua, o flotando en un mar de nada; sino sentado y arropado por algo mullido.

- _Abre los ojos_ –le dijo ahora una voz de mujer, que le rozaba la mejilla con sus dedos.

Obedeciendo, parpadeó lentamente, sintiéndose abrumado por la luz que se colaba por una ventana desnuda. Era una habitación blanca, revestida de azulejos, y lo que parecía ser una bañera que contenía una jabonosa agua. El techo estaba moteado por la humedad. El grifo proporcionaba un sonido de fondo con su continuo goteo. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, y finalmente se posó en la dueña de la voz, que ahora le volvía a apartar el pelo de la cara casi maternalmente. Sus ojos eran castaños y en su nariz quedaban los vestigios de unas pecas infantiles. Llevaba el cabello, de un pelirrojo vivo, recogido en la nuca, y lucía un aspecto delgado y agotado. Al contemplarlo, su mirada se tornó acuosa, y Harry contempló lo que parecían ser unas arruguitas en torno a sus ojos, como envejecidos por el cansancio y el dolor. La chica apoyó su rostro en el hombro de él, murmurando entre sollozos.

- Creí que no volvería a verte despierto... Tengo que avisar a Ron, le alegrará mucho verte.

- ¿Ron? –preguntó él, con su voz áspera por la falta de uso. La pelirroja levantó su mirada para chocar con la de él.

- Sí, Harry; mi hermano Ron. ¿Le recuerdas?

- ¿Quién es Ron¿Y tú? –el labio de la chica tembló furiosamente, pero antes de que hablase fue interrumpida. Un hombre había entrado. Llevaba una túnica verde oliva de corte sencillo, y una varita en la mano.

- Ginny, no lo presiones. Lleva casi cuatro años en coma, es normal que no recuerde nada –el hombre se arrodilló frente la silla de Harry, que impedía que éste se precipitara por alguno de sus lados gracias a dos brazos almohadillados. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos marrones y sinceros. Sus líneas faciales inspiraban ternura y amabilidad, y derrochaba un carácter afable y paciente- Harry, me llamo Neville. Ahora, por favor, intenta seguir la luz de esta varita con la mirada¿de acuerdo?

El joven obedeció sin decir palabra. En su mente todavía resonaba la información que acababa de recibir. ¿Casi cuatro años en coma¿Por qué¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Ves borroso o nítido¿Puedes ver bien las pecas de Ginny?

- ¡Eh! –exclamó la aludida.

- Sólo estoy poniendo un ejemplo. ¿Qué dices, Harry, las puedes localizar?

El aludido entrecerró los ojos enfocando la mirada.

- No lo sé –respondió él.

- Entonces el hechizo ya no funciona –comentó Neville. Ese nombre le sonaba- Ginny, llama a Ron, y busca la poción, por favor. Yo llevaré a Harry a su cuarto.

La muchacha se marchó eficientemente. Unos instantes después se escuchó el suave chasquido que informaba que había salido. La silla sobre la que el muchacho se deslizó sobre sus soportes cuando Neville la empujó. Harry miró al suelo y descubrió unas ruedas.

Dean nos la trajo hace un par de años, por si la necesitábamos. Él era un compañero de nuestro colegio; Dean Thomas. Lo mataron el año pasado.

- ¿Quién...?

- No te preocupes. Lo recordarás pronto. He mandado a Ginny a buscar la poción que activará tu memoria. ¿Puedes moverte bien?

Harry elevó una mano temblorosa hasta la altura del pecho. Estaba bastante débil.

- Es normal. Hemos estado utilizando diferentes mejunjes para que no se te atrofiaran los músculos. La recuperación sería mucho más lenta. Con una buena comida y algo de movimiento te pondrás bien enseguida. Igual que tu voz. Cuando la utilices un poco se irá volviendo más fuerte. Llevas mucho tiempo sin utilizarla, amigo.

- ¿Qué...? –dijo, pero la voz se le perdió en mitad de la pregunta- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Finalmente te enfrentaste contra Quien-Tú-Sabes. ¿Le recuerdas?

El joven negó con la cabeza; y a juzgar por la mirada de Neville debía tener cara de confusión total.

Neville arrastró la silla hasta un cuarto. Bajo la ventana había una mesilla, y una butaca junto la cama. Era una habitación pequeña y sin más decoraciones que un ramillo de flores comunes en un vaso con agua que adornaba la mesilla.

- Este ha sido tu cuarto todo este tiempo –dijo su amigo- No tiene muchos muebles, porque el invierno ha empezado fuerte y nos estamos quedando sin madera. Y dado que no podemos hacer magia...

- ¿Magia¿Podéis hacer magia? –Harry se sintió estúpido al formular la pregunta, pero recordó que antes le habían alumbrado el ojo con una vara- Pero antes...

- ¡Ah¿El Lumos de antes? –Neville pareció comprender- Fue un conjuro pequeño y duró poco. No les habría dado tiempo a rastrearlo.

- ¿Quién?

- Como ya te he dicho, te enfrentaste a Quien-Tú... –el joven cayó en la cuenta de que Harry no sabía de quién hablaba, así que rectificó- el... el Señor Oscuro. Lo que pasó fue algo repentino e inesperado para todos –explicó a la vez que se inclinaba junto el postigo de la ventana- Sus seguidores, los mortífagos, se llevaron al único amigo de tus padres que quedaba vivo, y tú le seguiste la pista para rescatarle. Te infiltraste, Merlín sabrá cómo, y te topaste con Quien Tú Sabes antes que encontrases a Remus. Ninguno lo vio venir pero os atacasteis. Aunque todo esto son suposiciones. Lo cierto es que Ron te siguió y te encontró tirado en los pasillos de la mansión donde se hallaban los mortífagos. Quien-Tú-Sabes también se hallaba inconsciente, pero Ron no se atrevió a pararse a mirar. Desgraciadamente, el Señor Oscuro se despertó poco después y sumió todo el país en el caos, tras expandirse la noticia de que habías desaparecido. Desde entonces, los magos y los no mágicos que no están a su servicio tenemos que identificarnos con algo rojo en la cabeza y con una cruz negra en el pecho, sobre el corazón. Oh –dijo el joven, advirtiendo que Harry se hallaba únicamente cubierto con la toalla, y se apresuró a buscar algo fuera de la habitación.

Mientras, Harry se movió débil y temblorosamente, intentando aliviarse del entumecimiento. Se sentía como una especie de masa bastante torpe, y para su desgracia, al removerse sólo consiguió que la toalla se deslizase dejando su torso al aire helado de invierno. Notaba los pies fríos, apoyados en los pedales metálicos de la silla. Su mente era un revoltijo de nombres. ¿Quien Tú Sabes¿Señor Oscuro¿Remus? No le sonaba ningún nombre y no paraba de tiritar. Por suerte, Neville no tardó en volver.

- Lo siento –se excusó el muchacho, y sin muestra de vergüenza se apresuró a ponerle la ropa interior a un sonrojado Harry. Luego lo enfundó en unos pantalones de algodón oscuro que su amigo llamó "chándal", mientras le animaba a lidiar con una camiseta blanca del mismo material. Después de esto, lo ayudó a ponerse encima un jersey verde oscuro de cuello alto, y Harry notó cómo entraba en calor mientras Neville le colocaba unos calcetines de lana gruesa y unas lustrosas botas.

- ¿Encontraron al amigo de mis padres? –preguntó el de ojos verdes una vez estuvo vestido.

- No. Estuvimos cerca, pero Hermione murió y sin su perspicacia le perdimos la pista. ¿Recuerdas a Hermione? Fue una de tus mejores amigos en el colegio; la chica más inteligente que haya visto nunca. Ron se quedó destrozado cuando ella nos dejó.

- Ron es el hermano de Ginny¿no? –comentó Harry, contento por tener información suficiente para no perder el hilo.

- Sí, así es –de repente Harry palideció y se llevó una mano temblorosa a los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que me estoy mareando –contestó el moreno.

- Tranquilo. Has estado tanto tiempo tumbado que ahora debes acostumbrarte de nuevo a todo –mientras hablaba levantó las piernas de Harry y las colocó sobre la cama- Voy a abrir la ventana, verás como con el fresco se te pasa un poco.

Se oyeron pasos ajetreados en otra parte del edificio, Harry no pudo identificar la procedencia. Poco después resonaron unos gritos ahogados.

- ¡Neville! –sonó una voz de hombre cuando el sonido se escuchó más nítido.

- Estoy aquí –respondió este saliendo del cuarto y avanzando por el pasillo hacia la izquierda- ¡Por todos los calderos, Seamus¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Han sido unos líneas verdes. Me han pillado por sorpresa, pero he logrado despistarlos.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Los líneas verdes tienen unos gusanos llamados Worngrounds eléctricos que son capaces de rastrear ondas psíquicas, así que yo en tu lugar no me fiaría –dijo una voz de mujer.

- ¡Oh, Luna, haz el favor de callarte! –espetó el tal Seamus.

- Yo sólo aviso, y más vale prevenir que curar.

- Id al cuarto de Harry –finalizó Neville- Voy a por un par de cosas para arreglarte un poco ese desastre.

Unos segundos después aparecieron por la puerta un hombre y una mujer. Él tenía el cabello color arena y corto, y se tapaba el rostro con un trapo sucio y ensangrentado. La joven tenía un cabello largo y rubio, atado en dos coletas que adornaba con sendos coleteros con un par de dados de colores cada uno. Sus ojos parecían estar más abiertos de lo normal, dándole un eterno aspecto de sorpresa. Miró a Harry y sus ojos se ensancharon aún más.

- ¡Por el ejército de Fenian! –exclamó el muchacho. Tenía un cierto acento extraño- ¡Has despertado!

- Os dije que lo habríamos conseguido antes untándole polvo de doxy con excrementos de puff pigmeo entre los dedos de los pies, pero no me hicisteis caso.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, mirando al maltrecho irlandés.

- Me he encontrado con la Infantería del Sector Exterior. Recorren las afueras de la ciudad y tienen unas rayas verdes en uno de los brazos del uniforme. Nosotros los conocemos por Líneas verdes. Son un escuadrón de conversos que nos están poniendo las cosas difíciles últimamente. Han desmantelado el mercado negro de productos mágicos y nos están dejando sin recursos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Confuso. Yo...

- A ver que te mire eso, Seamus, por lo menos intentaré cortar la hemorragia –Neville irrumpió en el cuarto con una bolsa de cuero blando y un taburete. Siéntate en la cama de Harry y deja que te vea.

- Seamus obedeció y al retirarse el paño, el joven moreno observó que al muchacho le habían vaciado un ojo. Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Harry siguió observando a los demás tanto como podía teniendo los pies estirados hacia la cama.

- ¿Vive mucha gente aquí? –preguntó de repente, rompiendo el necesario silencio que se había creado mientras Neville comenzaba a trabajar.

Luna se sentó en la cama y le miró con su eterna cara de sorpresa. Llevaba una túnica de rayas de colores, pero en su pecho se veía claramente la cruz negra, la cual había adornado con pins.

- Según el momento. Normalmente sólo estamos Ginny, Neville, Jordan, tú y yo –repasó Luna- Ron viene a menudo para verte, y a veces cuidamos de su madre también. Se volvió loca¿sabes? Un poco después de que tú te quedaras... ya sabes, caput, una manada de licántropos destrozaron su casa y se zamparon a Arthur. Y debió de ser muy asqueroso, porque todo el mundo sabe que los hombres lobo primero te abren en canal y te devoran mientras estás vivo y agonizas de dolor. Luego siguen por-

- ¡Haz el favor! Me estás poniendo los pelos de punta –espetó Seamus, sobresaltando a todos, y Neville le metió sin querer el dedo en la cuenca vacía, haciendo que el de cabello de color arena bufase de molestia.

- A lo mejor Remus era uno de los que se comieron al señor Weasley. Es por todos conocido que a las criaturas de la noche les tira mucho la sangre de una misma familia. Si pruebas uno y te gusta, seguro que quieres más de lo mismo, y buscas a más de la misma familia. A Charlie, que es hermano de Ron, lo mató un licántropo. Los vampiros también lo hacen –Luna seguía hablando como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Sabes, Harry? Colin Creevey quiere hacerse auror. Se junta con unos cuantos y se hacen llamar La Resistencia del Ocaso. Su hermano se ha aliado a los Líneas Verdes, a pesar de que es muggle. Y Romilda Vane ha sido encarcelada por traficar con pociones de magia nivel uno –hablaba tan rápido que casi era imposible entenderla.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. Y eso que era una simple poción descongestionante. La han encerrado y juraría que en la prisión donde está he oído chillar a banshees cornudas centroafricanas.

- Deja de decir tonterías –volvió a regañar Seamus, mientras el otro chico le tapaba la herida con una gasa- No hay banshees cornudas, y mucho menos centroafricanas. Las banshees son irlandesas –la rubia abrió la boca para hablar pero el muchacho la cortó antes- Y no me vengas ahora con que has visto un Leprechaun asiático, porque no cuela.

La conversación fue cortada por la vuelta de Ginny. Subió las escaleras lentamente y en cuanto vio a Seamus se precipitó sobre él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Te han atacado?

- No te preocupes. No es nada.

- ¿Nada? –la chica le pegó un empujón en el hombro- ¡Has perdido un ojo!

- Tranquila –dijo, mientras la joven le hacía una caricia en la mejilla.

- ¿Has encontrado a Ron? –interrumpió Neville mientras tiraba las gasas sucias.

- No estaba, pero le he dejado el mensaje de siempre. No he podido encontrar la poción. Supongo que él sabrá dónde está.

- Bien. Bajemos entonces a la cocina; creo que a Harry le apetecerá tomar algo de sopa caliente –finalizó Seamus, incorporándose y dándole una palmada cariñosa al moreno en la espalda.

----------

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo? Divertido¿eh? Je je.**

**La historia será Slash. ¿La parejita? Ya veréis.**

**El fic está inspirado en una especie de reto que propuso Solmar. Yo sólo me dedico a darle forma con mi mente enferma :P**

**Dudas, quejas, insultos, críticas... nos vemos a la vuelta del review ;)**


End file.
